se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Robert Mugabe/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Rajiv Gandhi, Brian Mulroney, S.S. Ramphal, Robert Hawke & Robert Mugabe (front L-R) Margaret Thatcher, Lynden Pindling & Kenneth Kaunda at Commonwealth meeting re South Africa Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Robert Mugabe.jpg| His call for reconciliation was welcomed by western countries. On August 27, 1980, Mugabe met U.S. President Jimmy Carter in the Oval Office in Washington D.C. (AP Photo/Barry Thumma) Robert Mugabe - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan with Prime Minister Mugabe of Zimbabwe on September 13, 1983. Reagan Library George H. W. Bush - Robert Mugabe.jpg| 24 Jul 1991) 24.7.91 Zimbabwe President, Robert Mugabe, walking Washington outside State Dept: Mugabe sot: Mugabe with US President, George Bush: Bush handshake: exteriors on lawn. AP Archive Bill Clinton - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Bill Clinton con Robert Mugabe. Fuente de foto no especificada América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| From L to R) Presidents of Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, Narasimha Rao of India, Carlos Andres Perez of Venezuela, Mohammed Suharto of Indonesia and Chadli Bendjedid of Algeria. (2nd row from L to R): Mahathir bin Mohamad of Malaysia , Abdou Diouf of Senegal, Alberto Fujimori of Peru and Carlos Salinas of Mexico, pose for the official photograph, on November 27, 1991 for the G15 meeting in Caracas. / Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Robert Mugabe.jpg| September 1999: Cuban President Fidel Castro and Zimbabwe's President Robert Mugabe stand at attention during a welcome ceremony at the Palace of the Revolution in Havana (Reuters) Raúl Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuba's acting leader Raul Castro (R) welcomes Botswana's President Robert Mugabe and his wife Grace, to the Convention Centre for the opening ceremony of the XIV Non-Aligned Movement Summit in Havana, on September 15th, 2006. América del Sur Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| Paraguayan President Nicanor Duarte, FAO's General Director Jacques Diouf, Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez and Zimbabwe's President Robert Mugabe attend a hunger conference to mark the 60th anniversary of the United Nation's Food and Agriculture Organisation in Rome at FAO headquarters, 17 October 2005. Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| From L to R) Presidents of Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, Narasimha Rao of India, Carlos Andres Perez of Venezuela, Mohammed Suharto of Indonesia and Chadli Bendjedid of Algeria. (2nd row from L to R): Mahathir bin Mohamad of Malaysia , Abdou Diouf of Senegal, Alberto Fujimori of Peru and Carlos Salinas of Mexico, pose for the official photograph, on November 27, 1991 for the G15 meeting in Caracas. / Uruguay * Ver Robert Mugabe - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez junto la presidente Robert Mugabe. Foto: Presidencia Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| From L to R) Presidents of Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, Narasimha Rao of India, Carlos Andres Perez of Venezuela, Mohammed Suharto of Indonesia and Chadli Bendjedid of Algeria. (2nd row from L to R): Mahathir bin Mohamad of Malaysia , Abdou Diouf of Senegal, Alberto Fujimori of Peru and Carlos Salinas of Mexico, pose for the official photograph, on November 27, 1991 for the G15 meeting in Caracas. / Hugo Chávez - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Even Chavez and Mugabe could not resist laughing at the absurdity of the UN inviting Mugabe to address a conference on the political causes of world hunger Nicolás Maduro - Robert Mugabe.jpg| SOCIAL LIST: Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe, left, with Venezuelan President Nicolas Maduro before the opening ceremony of the Non-Aligned Movement summit in Porlamar, Venezuela, on Saturday. Picture: REUTERS/MARCO BELLO Fuentes Categoría:Robert Mugabe